Wednesdays Weekly One-shots
by luvkickinit01323
Summary: well, the title says it, it's one-shots, songfics, and drabbles that I post every Wednesday! I know it's not Wednesday today but oh well! Ideas and plots are appreciated! Thanks for reading! DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THESE STORIES EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT!PEACE YA'LLS!
1. Chapter 1

**Wednesdays Weekly One Shots**

A/n- HI! How are ya'll? Good? Great! Well this is the first of my 'Wednesdays weekly one shots' so yeah, it's also song fics, so I'm going to start this off with a song fic, now it's a country song and I HATE country music but I heard my mom listening to this song, and I thought it'd make a pretty good one shot so yeah, play enjoy and review!

**Can't Be Alone With You**

**Kim's p.o.v. **

_I don't see you laugh  
you don't call me back  
But you kiss me when you're drunk_

I don't know your friends  
don't know where you've been  
Why are you the one I want

I wake up, along with jack, so he can get ready for work and I can say good bye, he's been very hush-hush around me lately, and I don't even know why. He works at the dojo and so do I, but I'm not working right now because I'm pregnant, "ok bye jack, I love you!" I say, as we get to the door, I go to kiss his lips but he kisses my cheek instead, "yea" he responds, rushing out the door. I really don't know what's wrong with him, he's been acting like this for the past week, and it's really starting to worry me.

_Don't put your lips up to my mouth and tell me you can't stay  
don't slip your hand under my shirt and tell me it's okay  
don't say it doesn't matter because it's gonna matter to me  
I can't be alone with you...  
You've got me out on the edge every time you call  
And I know it would kill me if I fall  
I can't be alone with you_

Jack had come home for lunch today, which gave me an opportunity to spend some time with him, right now we were both sitting on the couch watching TV, so I turn over to face towards him, get onto my knees and wrap my arms around him while kissing his neck, and ear, "Kim, stop" he says, trying to push me off but I continue, I make my way towards his mouth and almost to his lips, before he pushes me onto the couch, and stands up, right now I'm just pissed, I have no idea with his problem is, but it's pissing me off. "What the hell is your problem jack?!" I yell at him, he didn't answer so I continued, "I'm pregnant with YOUR child, yet you leave like you want nothing to do with us!" "Whatever Kim! You know that's not the case! I'm leaving, and by the way, I won't be home till tomorrow" he yells back, "whatever jack! I don't care anymore!" I finish, as he walks out the door, as I break down and cry. I need someone to talk to, so I call jerry, it rings and rings until he finally answers, "yo mamacita was up?" he asks happily, "hi jerry" I whimper, he hears my voice and is suddenly serious, "what's the matter sweetheart? Whose ass do I have to beat?" he asks, seriously "no one, I just need to ask you something," I cry, almost breaking down again. "Anything darling." He says, sweetly, this is the special side of jerry that I love like a brother. "Do you know why jack would for one, be pushing me away and ignoring me, and for two, he'd be staying the night, somewhere? We just fought, and he said he wouldn't be home tonight." I ask, crying again, "I really don't know senorita, but if you want I'll find out." He replies, "No thanks, jerry, well I've got to go, love ya"

_Please don't chain that door  
I can't win this war  
your body's like a pill I shouldn't take_

I decided that I'd go out for a walk at the mall; get my mind off of things, but when I get there I wish I didn't, I see jack, not at work but with another girl, 'how could he?!' I think, I guess he doesn't... care about us. I run home, open, and slam the door, and plop on the couch, letting the tears flow. What's sad is I still love him.

_Don't put your lips up to my mouth and tell me you can't stay  
don't slip your hand under my shirt and tell me it's okay  
don't say it doesn't matter cause it's gonna matter to me  
I can't be alone with you...  
You've got me out on the edge every time you call  
And I know it would kill me if I fall  
I can't be alone with you_

Its 11 p.m. now, I guess I'm done feeling bad for myself, as I get up and check my phone. 23 missed calls, from jack. I have no intentions on calling him back or checking all the voicemails and text messages either, so I delete them. I decide I should get something to eat, all this stress can't be good for the baby, and not eating will only make it worse. I hope there's a reasonable explanation for all of this, but the only things that come to mind are things, that end with jack leaving me. If he leaves, he better not expect to see his daughter.

_Don't put your lips up to my mouth and tell me you can't stay  
don't slip your hand under my shirt and tell me it's okay  
don't say you love me cause you know you're gonna love me and leave  
I can't be alone with you...  
You've got me out on the edge every time you call  
And I know it would kill me if I fall  
I can't be alone with you_

Its 12 a.m. now, and I can't sleep a blink, the only things I can think about are what girl jacks with or what friend is he having fun with. He's called a few more times, but I haven't answered, I delete every one. __

I don't see you laugh  
you don't call me back  
But you kiss me when you're drunk

Now it's 2 a.m. , I'm just sitting in the dark, empty living room, when the door slams open. I walk around the couch, and to the entry hall, to see jack walk- ish in. I go over him and cross my arms, but he forces his lips on mine, moving his hands down to my hips, and almost under my shirt, hooking his thumbs into my belt loops. I kiss back, rubbing my hands all over his shoulders, chest, and torso, and finally finish with my hands in his hair. He pushes his tongue in my mouth and lifts my legs up to wrap around his waist, but that's when it hits me, "jack, your drunk." I say pulling away and slowly walking backwards, away from him, he reaches out to grab my arm, but I pull away, "no I'm not" he slurs, "jack… yes you are…." I trail off, this time he pushes me against the wall gently, "I'm sober enough to know that I love and I will never leave you alone again"

a/n- how'd you guys like my first song fic? Was it ok? I think it came out good, but review and let me know what you think, and ideas are always appreciated, review with any ideas and/or songs and I will see what I can do. PEACE YA'LLS!


	2. UPDATE

Update!  
hey everyone I just wanted let yall know why I havnt been updating and give you guys my excuses, and some other importang stuff (keep in mind im writing this in school in the middle of math class on my piece if shit cell phone so bare with me om the spelling and grammar)

excuse #1- ive been really busy with schoolwork, having to play catch up from being sick and computer problems which leads to my next two excuses #2&3- I was sick and ive been having major computer and internet problems... ok I think thats all for excuse now for my next part, im putting some of my stories up for adoption, the stories up for adoption are the following,  
-kickin it on the hunger games -life in hell... literally maybe- dont leave me here and possibly any others anyone asks me about to adopt any you can either pm me or kik me my kik is 23TayTay023 and lastly what ypu guys have been waiting for...  
when im going to update, it should be this sunday but im still really behind in math and I like really need help, so of not this sunday, for sure next sunday! if any one has any questions about any thing ( wants to help me in math lol)pm me or for a faster response, kik me, agan my kik is 23TayTay023 ok well have a good day im going to go throw my phone against a something cause its pissing me off PEACE YALLS!

p.s. sorry this isn't an update!


	3. Chapter 3

a/n- hey! im so, so, so, sorry for not updating! ive been so busy, with schoolwork, friends, and also writing songs, so ya needless to say ive been extremely busy! but im back, and i hope it stays this way...

**wednesdays weekly oneshots- chapter 2- halloween horror **

-3rd person p.o.v.-

the lovely couple was at busch gardens for their special halloween horror night, currently they were arguing about Kim wanting to go into the scariest haunter house there, where on the other hand, jack, wanted to go to a different one, claiming they has been people disappearing in that one specific house, "no kim! its final! im not taking you in there, nor are you going my yourself!" jack spoke angrily, as kim was getting frustrated, she had to pull out the special 'boyfriend begging' techniques, she brought her mouth to his hear and whispered, "please jack, can we please go into the house, i'll love you forever, and ever... and ever" she whispered, breathing into his ear (a/n- im typing this so slowly it's dreadful) "uh...ok" he stuttered as a reply... the excited blonde jumped up and down happily like a 5 year old who got to ride the carousel in the mall "thank jacky" she says, hugging him. "wait, what?! ugh! i really wish you'd stop doing that kimmy" he replys "and i really wish you'd stop calling me kimmy, so we're even" she replies, with a grin fit for a rainbow. so the excited, hyper on mountain dew, and fiesty when aggravated, blonde, was pulling her, incredily strong, black belt, and not to mention sexy (sorry had to add that ;) ) boyfriend to the scariest house there! they had gotten to their destination, to see it covered with, blood red and black grafitti, nets all over the top and everywhere in between, and people wearing jason masks walking around with chainsaws with the belts taken out. and that's just the front. "kim, i still think this is a bad idea!" he says, trieing to pull her back, "oh quit being a wimp jack, come on!" she yells over all the noise, pulling him closer. dragging him into the deapths of the corrupted place. They had continued walking through, jack holding on to kim for dear life. it never was the fact of being scared, because the 2 were honestly fearless, it was the fact of being pulled away from her, or something happening to her. as jack was dragged out of his thoughts, he realized that his fears, were indeed confirmed. Kim was gone.

**alright, sorry to interupt the story but i know that not many people read authors note so yeah, anyway, i have stories that are up for adoption that i really want to get rid of, you can pm me or kik me at 23TayTay023 for any stories, just let me know, and i'll say yes or no... ok back to the story**

"kim!... kim!" jack shouted, over, and over again, turning up with no success. he had walked through the same house at least 5 times. "kim please, if your playing a joke this is NOT funny!" he finally yelled. "hey hun, why were you yelling? i just went to get a drink" the beautiful blond turned up, lifting her cherry coke zzero (my new fav drink) jack, suprised by kims miraculous turn up, runs up and hugs her, lifting her feet inches off the ground. "kim oh my god i was so worried about you! never do that again!" he speaks into her strawberry scented hair. "alright, i promise" kim replies, giving him a light peck on the corner of his mouth, as the pair, duo, couple, or what ever the hell you want to call them walked out of the haunted house, safe, happy, and in love.

**OR SO THEY THOUGHT...**

a/n-alright, i am officialy pissed at myself, i am not proud of this what so ever but oh well, at least i'm writing again, right? *crickets chirp* okk then... i also want to apologize for the bad grammar and any spelling issues, i'm writing this on a friends laptop which, unfortunetly, does not have microsoft word, so im just using a word pad to write it. but anyway i hoped you guys liked it THIS IS ONLY A ONE SHOT though... so yeah, i'm happy to announce that i will be posting ALL stories this sunday (at least i hope) ok PEACE YA'LLS


End file.
